


Binary Star

by ksj2008



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post S8, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Keith unexpectedly met someone in a space station's bar.





	Binary Star

〖Binary Star〗

CP: Keith/Shiro

Keith在太空中转站的酒吧里见到了他意想不到的人。  
Post S8，大概十几年后。  
还没看S8，只是跟着剧透写的。没看过S8的请注意，spoiler alert！  
大家新年快乐！

+  
Keith打算在坐标S-93N2的中转站休息一个晚上。  
这个中转站不是很大，平日人口流动顶多有1万左右，其中一半还是和他一样只把这里当做歇脚点的宇宙旅途者。即使这样，剩下的一半常住人口——来自于不同星球不同种族的高等智慧生物——发挥他们的想象力与创造力，在建立后的短短不到十年将这个中转站在官方的帮助下经营的有声有色，以当地人的好客，绝对中立的政治态度，还有迥异的建筑风格出名。  
Keith这是第二次来这个中转站，第一次是陪Lance来散心的。那都是八年前的事情了，中转站距他上次来后变得更加繁华。他站在广场中心抬头看着环绕头顶的植物花园，来自不同星球的植物装点着这个中转站不大的穹顶，给这个匆忙的地方添加了让人能够停驻的一些理由。这真是个不错的新的惊喜，看样子Pidge的小发明已经逐渐在宇宙中推广了。  
三个月前Pidge还通过狮子们的独立链接给所有人通知她与绿狮的植物研究要发表——关于如何在低氧甚至于无氧的环境下培养出不需要光合作用的植物。已经成年许久的女人还是兴奋的像是最初的那个十几岁的小女孩，眼镜片后的眼睛闪着光，满脸的喜悦和激动。  
抬手拍了个照片打算待会儿发给Pidge看，Keith打量了周围，向广场一个角落的酒吧走去。  
这是个新的店，上次来没有看到。Keith没有什么期待走进去，推开门正要抬头同酒保打招呼，心脏却在看到吧台前的白发男人时漏跳了一拍。  
是Shiro。  
对方像是感应到了什么——或许也只是巧合要活动一下——转过头来看向门口，眼光落在Keith身上，脸上的表情逐渐生动起来，从惊愕，不置信，到最后的熟稔，眼睛眯成Keith熟悉又怀念的弧度。  
“Keith，好巧。”  
是啊，真巧。四年不见甚至连一句话都没能说上，结果就在这个荒芜的边缘区太空中转站的酒吧里见到了。  
Keith脑子里碎碎念想着，大踏步走过去，握住Shiro已经伸出来的右手，将男人拉进自己怀里。  
“Shiro。“Keith的声音因为长期没出声而沙哑低沉，揉满了砂砾。  
“哇哦，你的声音听起来像是僵尸。”Shiro打笑，拍拍Keith的肩膀。  
“嗯——上次开口说话是大概两星期前了，抱歉。”Keith咳嗽一声清了嗓子，闭上眼睛整顿了一下情绪才放开Shiro，随手拉了吧台椅子坐在他面前。  
Keith仔细打量着Shiro。男人正举手向酒保要了一杯润喉的糖水，侧着身子，但是眼睛看着他。  
“怎么了？”Shiro接过酒保递来的水杯放到Keith面前，“一直盯着我看，我脸上有什么么？”  
Shiro现在已经快四十，岁月在他身上留下的痕迹不多——大概因为他头发本来就白着，也没有白头发一说——灰色的眼眸还是如同二十多岁时一样闪亮，只是眼角多了些细软的皱纹，在他笑起来的时候很明显，让Shiro整个人柔软了不少。  
“没有。”Keith老实地回答，“我只是在看你。”  
Shiro顿了一下，转头向酒保说了些什么。  
“来，这轮我请你。上次见到你是几年前了吧，好好叙叙旧。”  
酒保适时送上两瓶Keith以前喝过但是忘记哪里产的类似地球啤酒一样的酒精饮料，Shiro拿起自己的杯子和Keith面前的轻轻一碰，“致老友。”  
Keith端起酒杯，喝了一大口。  
具体来说是整整四年加五个月没有见面了。两人算了一下日子，都一阵唏嘘。在宇宙中旅行太久后对时间的观念也就越来越模糊，一年的地球时间对于有些星球来说可能连一天都不到，也对有些星球来说就是一百年的时光。  
“你为什么在这里？”Keith问Shiro，“Atlas呢？他们总算给你休假了？”  
“算是攒了十几年的带薪休假。”Shiro耸耸肩，“说实话我再不休假工会应该会直接把我绑起来丢出去的。我现在想休多久就休多久。”  
“工会？这真是个新鲜词。”Keith往嘴里丢下酒的坚果，吃了好几个才想明白，“你……辞职了？”  
Shiro点点头，“更像是退休。我从几年前就开始考虑培养下一代指挥官，一年前正式将Atlas交给了别人。”  
“那……Curtis呢？”Keith注意到Shiro手指上没了戒指，他有些尴尬地喝了口酒想掩饰自己的不自在。  
“我和他两年前分开了。”Shiro回答的很平静。  
Keith又狠狠喝了一大口。  
气氛稍微有点那么尴尬，还带着令人懊恼的生疏。  
“嘿，说够我的事情了，你呢？怎么来这里了？”Shiro打破了不是很友好的沉默，拿掉Keith手里已经空了但是还是被他戳在嘴里的酒杯递给酒保——话说这酒保为什么一直在他们周围打转——又重新拿了两杯，这回不是啤酒。  
“地球的威士忌。送给两位罕见的地球人。”酒保像是昆虫一样的颤音用通用语解释。  
真是善解人意的酒保。Keith心里默念了一句，端起威士忌抿了一口。  
“没什么别的，前两天刚结束坐标X8的三个星系的制图任务，在去看我母亲的路上。”Keith随口回答。  
只是没想到Shiro对X8的星系有很大的兴趣，追着Keith问了许多关于星系重力还有恒星位置的问题，说到最后Keith干脆拿出自己的记录仪给男人看那些星系的模型。  
“我的天，你要是我Garrison的天文物理讲师的话我的论文绝对会被你拆成碎片的。”Keith把记录仪塞到Shiro手里让他自己研究，自己喝酒润嗓子。  
“相信我，我绝对不会手软。“Shiro拍拍Keith肩膀。

+  
星系的讨论会解开了两人之间太久不见而生的隔阂，之后的话题就轻松了多。他们回到过去那样无话不谈，一个人接着一个，酒杯空了又满上。时间成了相对，等到酒保过来提醒两人他们要打烊的时候，Keith才反应过来两人已经在这里坐了有好几个小时——明明感觉没有这么长。  
付完账单后Shiro问Keith要不要去他落脚的地方，“我那边还有酒，我感觉没和你聊够。“  
Keith欣然答应。  
Shiro住宿的地方是中转站最好的一家酒店，Keith看着Shiro，坏笑，“真不愧是退休人员，很会享受。“  
Shiro从pad上弹出一个宣传单给Keith，“这里明天会有一场盛大的流星雨，这个房间是最佳观景点之一，我可是早一个月就定下的。“  
“嘿是吗。“Keith看着宣传单随口应着，Shiro拿掉他手里的pad给他塞了杯冰啤酒。  
“坐下吧，刚讲到哪儿来着？”  
Shiro舒服地坐在床上，床头灯下他的脸上是被酒精熏出来的酡红。  
Keith收回落在Shiro脸上有些过久的视线，自己坐在床边的沙发椅上，看向窗外。  
Shiro这个房间的窗外正好是穹顶侧面的天窗，高压玻璃质材料是完全透明的，映出外面的大片大片的星空。他看到了自己在来这里之前经过的几颗星球，以及它们的小卫星环绕着，以比地球公转速快许多的速度在他眼前划过。  
Keith在其中一个公转速度是地球十倍的星球呆了三天。他的时间仍旧是地球，但是他见证着那星球上面的生物——植物和动物，那里还没有高智慧生物的进化的迹象——随着星球公转的速度成长，衰老。Keith就是个局外人站在电视机的另一边，看着播放器被按下了快进键。他们用更快的速度活着，爱着，死去。  
Keith意识到自己在发呆，他收回了思绪看向Shiro，而Shiro只是嘴角噙着笑容，就那么直直看着他。  
“我……去拿个新的。“他晃了晃自己手里明显还剩下半瓶的酒瓶，有些迫切地站起身向冰柜那边走。只是不知因为酒精的缘故还是这一尘不染的水晶地板太过光滑，Keith踩下的脚失去了平衡，在他就要倒下去的时候Shiro伸手抓住了他。  
Keith抬头。  
Shiro的脸近在咫尺，他甚至能数对方的眼睫毛。银灰色的眼睛是雨后快要晴朗的阴云，渗透着金色的阳光斑点，眼角的细纹是轻柔的海洋波浪。Keith看到在Shiro的背后的宇宙里有个小小的漩涡在形成，重力吸引着紫红色的气云，一转一转。  
然后，他们的嘴唇相接。  
一声叹息不知是遗漏出谁的嘴角，Keith闭上眼睛想要加深这个吻，Shiro顺从地张开唇齿让Keith侵入自己。Keith觉得自己急切的像是个毛头小子，鼻尖总是磕在Shiro的脸颊上，只是还不够，内心深处的渴望像是喷发的火山熔岩烧透他的每一个血管每一个细胞，他觉得自己的指尖都是灼热的，烫得Shiro在他身下颤抖。  
他们倒在床上，衣服不知道什么时候已经脱掉，在床边散落了一团，纠缠在一起——到最后分开可能会是个问题——Keith分神想着，然后被Shiro咬了一口。  
“别分心。”Shiro喘着气，蒙上水雾的眼睛湿润的像是要下雨。他收紧放在Keith背后的手臂，让两人赤裸的胸膛紧紧相贴。Keith感受着Shiro的心跳从他右胸传来，一下一下，像是大鼓，也像是新生命在破壳的瞬间。  
充满欲望的抚摸，亲吻，皮肤与皮肤毫无间隔的摩擦。Keith的勃起抵着Shiro滚烫的勃起，男人的身体在他探入手指时紧紧绷起，又在亲吻的间隙缓和下来。Shiro捧着Keith的脸望着他的眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着微张，想要说什么却只是留给了Keith一声叹息，在Keith进入他身体时将脸埋在Keith的肩窝里。  
“Keith……”  
身体的律动，汗水，两人交织的喘息。Keith没法控制自己，他咬住Shiro的肩头，在男人痛呼的时候将自己嵌入的更深。他只想要Shiro，想要Shiro的一切。这个欲望仿佛伴随他的一生，却又像是从未来穿越而来，陌生又熟悉，令人恐惧却又觉得理所应当。  
“我只想要你……Shiro——”  
Keith的脸被男人捧住，Shiro灰云的眼睛映着窗外的星光，Keith在那一片宇宙里看到了自己，就像是一颗恒星，找到了归宿。  
“我知道。”Shiro温暖的嘴唇吻上昔日他的男孩脸颊上冰冷的水渍。

+  
Keith有幸在星际的旅途中见证了一场罕见的联星诞生的瞬间。  
应该是时空压缩的原因，处在星云外围的他仅仅用了三个月看完一场本应该几百万年才能结束的诞生过程。一小块氢气在大片彩色的星云中升温并且发光，周围的尘埃与气体因为引力而逐渐靠近。他们旋转着，搅动着星云这个摇篮，巨大的漩涡几乎要布满整个区域，还在逐渐增长。在重力的不断挤压下巨大的气柱喷射而出，奔向宇宙未知的尽头。*而最核心的那里，最初的氢气因为巨大的引力分裂成了两个星体。他们互相绕着彼此，高速旋转下逐渐远离，却又因为他们共同的引力被牵扯回来，留在那只属于彼此的距离处，相望对方。  
这片巨大的星云孕育了不止一个恒星，而这对联星在形成后也脱离了他们的摇篮，Keith看着他们，因为太过闪耀，两个星体的光好似融成了一体，逐渐远去，最终湮灭在宇宙的深处。

+  
Keith醒来的时候屋子里只有他一个人了，同以往三十多年的清晨一样。他坐起身揉了把脸，看着角落桌子上摆着的酒店的智能记录仪，重播他没有看到的流星雨。有些老旧的蓝色荧光勾勒出的流星雨就只是一群闪着光的球体在迅速飞行，还因为数据不顺而一跳一跳的。Keith跳下床，沉默地穿起裤子。  
就在他套上靴子的时候房间的门开了，Keith抬头，看到Shiro端了两杯咖啡站在门厅看着他。  
“那个……酒店旁边有个卖地球咖啡的，我给你买了一杯。你……赶时间的话，拿去路上喝？”男人举起手里的咖啡杯。  
Keith看着Shiro，眨了眨眼睛，然后踹掉穿了一半的鞋子，光着脚大踏步走过房间，拽住男人的衣领将他压在墙上狠狠吻了下去。  
“早上好。”一个像是要把对方吞下肚子的吻过后Keith抵着Shiro的额头，轻轻笑了声。  
“嘿，早上好。”Shiro小声喘着气，微微笑着，又探头啄了一下Keith的嘴唇，“不着急走的话，喝完咖啡，然后咱们去吃早餐？”停顿了一下，Shiro放下手里的杯子，伸手搂住Keith的肩膀，再次啄了他的嘴角，“或者，喝完咖啡，我们回床上？”  
“哪个都好，但是我更选第二个。反正我们有的是时间。”  
Shiro笑着点头，“是，我们有所有的时间。”

End.

*  
资料来自于百度百科和BBC科普视频。后面那段我可能瞎编的，我忘记了恒星之间会不会因为旋转速度相斥……  
这篇文的主旨就是，他们还有整个宇宙的时间。


End file.
